fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons and Dragons
"I, the one to awaken…" started. Looks like it will start. "The Dragon Slayer which was stolen the principles of domination from the Gods…" was always like that, no matter what. That's not right, it was like that every time. "I laugh at the "infinite", and grieve at the "dream"…" one Fiore seeks…The one Fiore rejects… "I shall become the Dragon Queen of Domination…" was always power. It was always love. You guys choose destruction no matter how many times! Vivian's form started to change…. She had black wings with multiple red eyes and a single yellow eye, and gained black shoes with and a black hairclip, with demonic wings on both. That appearance was a dragon itself. And then, from all the jewels in its body, a mixed scream like voice of the old, the young, man, and woman was emitted. Those wings of darkness stood unnaturally. That demon whose upper body was dyed red with blood and whose lips and teeth had even been turned crimson slowly rose up smoothly as if ignoring gravity altogether. "And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!" Vivian's surroundings were blown away. The floor, the wall, and the ceiling were obliterated by the blood like red aura emitted from Vivian's figure. "Gugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Vivian made a beast like roar and stood with her four limbs at the spot while her wings flapped. "Vritra Mode." The Demons of Purity Evil wind was blowing all around the area. The explosion had ceased, and Jason's eyesight was returning to normal. His hearing had returned long before then, and he was shocked to see Vivian in such a demonic state. ---- On the farther side of battlefied, the attack of the clones as still going on. However, the clone's numbers were dwindling. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" She released the funneling roar of wind which decimated the ranks of the clones. Suddenly, she felt a chill, and turned her attention behind her, where Vivian's transformation was taking place. "What's going on over there?" "Onē-chan?" Mary could feel the insanity emanating from Vivian, even as she fought off Chelias. "What's wrong with you?" ---- "So this is the power of her Dragon Slayer magic..." Jason got up, cricking his neck. "I suppose even I should become slightly more serious." "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Vivian let out a beast like roar; she snarled like a dragon, before bounding towards Barakiel like a demon without any remorse, sprinting towards him on all fours. Even then, Barakiel was prepared. He focused his calculations at a single point, generating an inpregnable barrier- however, that was naught but a distraction- as he utilized it to gain a few meters breathing room. In a form like this, the distance between the two would be instantly closed every time in a matter of seconds. It seemed as if the tabled had been turned, and Barakiel was about to begin to fight a losing battle. Vivian clutched her throat; snarled with an unexplainable sound "**ihbfKILLwq**" The moment after she said that, the surroundings were completely covered in darkness. The ground. The sky. The scenery. Everything was being enveloped by darkness. It was so dark and cold that even the light has disappeared. Darkness was coming out of Vivian's body, and that was dyeing everything into black. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness...the trees that were there before vanished as if they were just a hallucination, and everything except the onlookers turned into darkness. "…She's out of control? No, that isn't it! The power of a Dragon Slayer…? But this is…totally on a different level…!" Even Iris was shocked at this scene. It was so different than Dragon Slayer's power. In the territory that turned into darkness, a weird humanoid appeared and approached Barakiel in place of Vivian. It turned its head in a weird direction and began shortening its distance from him by dragging its legs and rotating its shoulders. Its eyes were red. Very red eyes that were glowing very creepily… "...Gyoooooooooooh" The figure screeched—it wasn't Vivian. This was a dangerous and mechanical voice which included all the emotions of anger, grudge, and cursing! "Out of control or not, this is just what we needed." Jason replied, appearing next to Barakiel with his sword as his side. "I'll worry about her well being after you are crushed." His eyes glowed blue. "Tell me, Barakiel. How much do you know about demons?" He was taking advantage of Vivian's sluggish approach to intimidate the man more. Barakiel attempted to remain perfectly calm, as he retorted, "Why, nothing of the sort. It's all a bunch of nonsense anyway." Jason's sword began to lose physical form, glowing with a dark light, paradoxical as that sounded. "Defeating a demon isn't easy. But when you kill a demon, if you take it's name when you kill it, the demon's powers are gifted to the individual. It's old magic." Gehaburn began to erupt in dark energy, spreading up Jason's arm and infecting his clothes, which took a similar form. The bands he wore began to fade. "I bequeathed the name "Gehaburn" unto my sword, after the Shadow Demon I killed which bore the same name, and discovered this magic accidentally. Demon Form - Gehaburn, the Shadow Blade." Barakiel was at an utter loss for words. Before him, two transformations right out of the ordinary had occured, Even still, he held onto his own sense of reality, "...Impossible. There is no way on earth that this is occuring." Morelike he wasn't at an utter loss for words, but merely, he was flabbergastered. Azure energy manifested around his arms as he shot a massive, sparkling blast of plasma at Jason with full force. Jason swung his energy blade, destroy the blast on contact. The force of the blast ruffled his hair and clothing. "I see...that's the best you can do." He pointed the energy sword towards Barakiel. "Pluvia Laminis." Jason summoned a multitude of blades, all consisting of energy however, into one, large energy spear. "Go." Energy began to rain down, sharp as blades, towards Barakiel. As Barakiel was struck again and again by Pluvia Laminis, he didn't see the thing that was moving at the sound of the wind. "Nggggggggh!" The sound of Barakiel's scream resounded throughout the air. When they turned around, Vivian who turned into a miniature dragon was gnawing on Barakiel's should; her fangs were rather large and her face was almost demonic; the sound of flesh getting torn apart was almost too much. "Damn you!" Barakiel created a light with his right arm and tried to release it towards Vivian.-But from one of the jewels, a dragon arm covered in red scales appeared, and stopped Barkiel's right arm. Then from another jewel, a blade appeared and sliced off his right arm. "Guu!" Barakiel revealed an expression of pain as his blood spread around the ground. Gunch! While making a creepy sound, Vivian bit off Barakiel's arm, and descended to the floor. When she slammed down with her limbs, she spat out the flesh from Barakiel's shoulder. The white skimpy armour mixed with Barakiel's blood, and it was giving off a creepy brilliance. "Gegogyuuga-gyhugohaaa! Guooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She...already had lost the voice of a human...On all of the jewels which are shining, a blade grew out from it, and it started to turn into a shape which had lost the form of a human. "Do not mess with me, Starrkewolfe." The enraged Barakiel who descended to the ground released an attack of light with his remaining left arm. Then Vivian's wing shone a shimmering golden. It appeared like a real dragon's wing. The moment Barakiel's pulse of light was about to hit… "DIVIDE" That sound echoed, and the pulse of light halved….. And halved again. It didn't know when to stop halving and Barakiel's attack became so weak that it was like penlight. "Exialia's power! Damn you! How many times do you have to stand in my way! Exialia!" Barakiel roared, but instead of releasing a light, this time it was the pulse of plasma, releasing a massive burst of aura towards Vivian. SLIDE! Vivian moved its direction just by flapping her wings. The mouth on the helm of Vritra Mode opened wide and a laser cannon appeared from inside it. Then a single laser. The red laser burst from the mask and it shot straight towards Barakiel, blowing away his left arm. The power of the laser didn't stop, tearing through the earth and sky itself. An explosion happened from a far off place, spreading and scattering dust and smoke everywhere. "Nuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Vivian roared, and when she immersed herself with an enormous amount of aura, a hole shot through the ground, transforming it into a massive crater. Amazing…just by exposing her aura would decimate the surroundings. Jason took a moment to appreciate the destruction his Vivian could cause, before making a stance, deciding to take advantage of Barakiel's focus on Vivian. Admittedly, she was the greater threat. But, being overlooked had it's perks, Barakiel wasn't even looking in Jason's direction. Gehaburn's energy began to churn violently, whipping at the ground, before moving forward and forming a single, condensed blade. "Pluvia Laminis - Sagitta Magica." He swung his blade, releasing the technique at Barakiel's remaining arm, though at a distance. Only armor of diamond could stand up to this technique. "...Gh! Damn you, Second Coming of Mystogan! I never realized it...I'd be outmatched by you." Barakiel snapped; he was fully aware of the fact that he could die at any moment. SKREECH! In an instant, Pluvia Laminis - Sagitta Magica had impaled him in his other arm, basically ripping straight through it and stabbing him straight through the abdomen. "M-Monster! A-Are you telling me this is the Vritra Mode!? This is no joke! M-My power should have been raised to that of a Wizard Saint due to Alexis' power! You've surpassed the previous Solar Dragon Slayer…" Barakiel's expression finally turned into that of fear. His eyes were dyed with fear, and looked at Vivian as someone he should fear. Iris had her eyes opened wide and her whole body was trembling. The rest were looking on with fear. Iris cried, "That is a monster. That isn't Vivian anymore." Vivian….no, Vritra started to change its stance. It spread its wings and looked directly at Barakiel. SLIDE. The sound of something sliding. The chest and stomach part of the armour opened, and something that looks like a launcher showed up. After the silent vibration, red aura gathered to the launcher. That started to get bigger, and the aura was compressed and was charging at the launcher…The wings which were spread to the sides were glowing red, and the creepy red colour spread around the area, before transforming the area into a crimson purgatory from which nobody could escape. "Ku! I can't die in a place like this!" Barakiel tried to draw a magic-circle with his remaining leg…… But that leg was "stopped". "……You stopped it! My leg!" The eyes on the armour shone red. Vivian…stopped time. Jason made a leap, appearing in front of Barakiel. "It looks like this is the end, Barakiel. Oh? Surprised I didn't kill you from the back?" Jason raised his Gehaburn. "For someone who has trespassed on the peace of my Guild....'forced Vivian to become that'...'I want to see the light leave your eyes when I kill you. I'd ask for your last words...but I don't care." He swung his blade down onto Barakiel's head, cutting his entire body in half. Releasing the Dragon Barakiel was no longer alive. The fight is supposed to be over, yet Vivian's power showed no sign of disappearing. Nobody knew, how to make Vivian return to herself. All they could do was watch on at the roaring Vivian. "My sister seems to be in trouble..." A crack resounded throughout the air. From the crack, the one who appeared was a young girl who looked similar to Vivian. The sword she was holding had a great amount of light nobody had seen before. "Exialia Halphas." Iris mumbled; she made a stance to attack immediately, as did Chelia- though Iris didn't really sense any hostility emanating from her. “I have no will to fight. I just came to observe. Sister's Vritra Mode that is. But by looking at it, it seems like she went through an incomplete transformation. You are lucky that Vritra Mode occurred within this area. If this had happened anywhere else, the urban areas and its surroundings might have vanished." Iris questioned, "This form, is she able to revert from it?" "Since it isn't a complete Vritra Mode there would be cases where she can revert, but there will also be a case where she remains like this, trimming her life and die. Either way, staying like this for long would put Vivian's life in danger." "You're being deliberately vague." Jason's voice was harsh. The woman had caught his attention and he'd immediately proceeded to where she was, which wasn't as close to Vivian as he had been, leaving her to her rampage. Wendy immediately glomped him, checking to make sure he was fine. He passed her a smile, before glaring at Exialia. "If there's a way to undo the damage, why don't you tell us?" "I know we are not in a position to ask, but please. Please help us save her! If it's you, you can do it, Exialia!" Iris actually got on her knees and began to plead. "Please. We will also help using our full strength, so please let us borrow your power to bring Viv back..." Chelia immediately summarized that Exialia would flat out reject her proposal as Exialia replied flatly, "Yeah. It would work if there was something which would stimulate her heart..." Chelia blurted out, "Bhwaaaaaaaaaaat?" She was confused as hell here. "Why don't we just show her a dirty boy's love fanfic?" Iris looked so stupid asking this. Exialia facepalmed. "Not if she's in that form. What always calmed down a dragon was a song... We don't have such a thing, and a song for the Tyrant Dragon doesn't exist. So, I'm guessing, only true love's kiss will snap her out of this. She turned to Jason. "I guess no further explanation is needed." "This may as well be a storybook..." Jason sighed. He had Wendy let go of him and he vanished, landing close to Vivian. "This will be a problem..." Jason thought to himself as he saw Vivian's power on display, he rampaging blind anger. "Getting close...perhaps I should goad her to move in?" Iris grabbed Jason's hand; she desperately appealed to him while having her face messy with her tears. "Jason, you HAVE to save Vivian! Otherwise, I won't forgive you! I love her so much...speaking of which, if you fail, if you have an arse, you better watch it, bucko!" She seemed a mix of sad and angry; if Jason failed it was all over for him. Vivian caught sight of this, and of course, she began to slowly creep forward with a shambling movement as if she were a zombie. "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghghgh...!" Her beastly roar resounded throughout the area. Jason placed a hand on Iris' head, but his gaze was fixed on Vivian. "Don't worry. I'll save her. I won't fail." He raised his blade towards Vivian. "Come!" Vivian could feel a dull pain deep in her head. It felt like her right brain and left brain were being split apart and something was bursting out from within. It was not a normal feeling. She wasn't even sure it was part of her Solar Dragon Slayer Magic. She didn't know what was going to happen. She might even just disintegrate away. Vritra gritted its teeth. Right there in that place, it had to muster all her strength and truly go all out as it fought. "Guaooooooooooooooh!" With a mighty roar, Vritra advanced. A wind roared. One of the wings of Vritra turned into dozens of sharp stakes and flew forcefully towards Jason who was standing in that one place. Instead of aiming for that small target from many different angles, the attack was more like a carpet bombing of an entire area that Jason happened to be in. A shock wave exploded out. Emerald grass and black dirt exploded up greater than ten meters into the air obstructing Vritra's vision. It could tell huge cracks had appeared in various places on the ground. Jason, who had been in the center of the blast could not be fine. And the shock waves created by even one of the dozens of stakes held enough destructive force to smash a human body to pieces. Of course, it was Jason's inability to be a normal human that allowed him to survive this. Surrounding Jason was a nigh-impenetrable barrier of pure darkness. While he was not visible, his sword had vanished from is hand, converting itself into this barrier. The shock wave has not harmed him at all, and the energy quickly latched onto his arm, forming the black sword of shadow energy once again. Jason frowned. "Come now. Is Vivian really that weak? You're always so feisty, let me see some of it. Come!" He wasn't going to move. His plan was to draw her in. He knew Vivian was still in there, and getting on her nerves, smacking her in the pride, was an easy way to draw the hot-headed girl in. Vivian herself probably didn't know what she wanted to say, just air passing through her lips, no one else should be able to understand her. Besides, Vivian was not in control her. It glanced over at the rest of the group, before black wings swelled up even more than before. The pair of wings split into over a hundred, and attacked Jason from all angles. At the same time where the sound of explosions and shockwaves run rampant, the ground started to tremble dully. "He should be dead now… it’s impossible for him not to be." Vritra thought. It was impossible for that not to be the case. Even so, "Why…" Vritra let out a sound that was almost like a groan; but in the end it turned into a mighty roar. "Why couldn't a bother like you just die?! My soul has been revived. The age of mankind is coming to an end once again. Joy, sadness, desire... all of it is finished now. I will usher in a glorious new future! Do you not understand!? If you die, then everything can finally break apaaaaaaaaaaart!!!" This wasn't Vivian; these were the words of Tyrant Dragon Vritra. Like a rocket, Vritra launched towards Jason at high speeds, aiming to catch his face with its claws. And Jason returned Gehaburn to it's normal form, therefore returning to normal himself. "That's right, come close." Whens he got close enough, he slammed the hilt of Gehaburn into her stomach, briefly stunning her. As she fell to her knees, he placed his lips to hers, forcing a passionate kiss onto her. Wendy, watching from the sidelines, grumbled. Mary giggled. "She's such a little green-eyed monster." Vivian seemed rather out of it as her eyes reverted to their original crimson. She batted her eyelashes in disbelief; she acted as if she didn't know what just happened; all she knew that her armour was dissipating; and the area was blown up beyond recognition. Iris and the others huddled around her, as she questioned, "...What just happened...And why does my head hurt...?" Jason embraced her tightly, blocking her from everyone else. "It's nothing. You were merely knocked out by Barakiel. I finished him off. And you're fine. Perfectly fine." Mary still managed to worm her way in and wrap her arms around Vivian's waist. "It's nice to see you're fine, Onē-chan!" Vivian growled slightly at this type of physical contact before relaxing slightly. "…I see." She tousled Mary's hair, but she still couldn't help but wonder…maybe there was more to it than that. Even though, it was probably a good idea that she decided to just drop it; let sleeping dogs lie—that was what her ma always told her. Exialia, watching this spectacle, merely chuckled and opened up a portal, preparing to leave. However, Iris stopped her rather easily—she demanded, "Okay, Exialia! How about you fix it up so Viv never has to experience that again!?" she seemed pretty miffed. Exialia sighed and held her hand out before shooting a emerald coloured beam at Vivian, which surrounded and immersed her; Vivian could feel the hold of something slowly slipping away. "What did you do…!" Vivian yelled at her. Exialia merely smiled before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Jason stood up, keeping Vivian close to his body, holding her like a princess. Gehaburn faded to accommodate her. Wendy would have been jealous, but since Vivian had been through alot, decided not to try and get Jason to turn his attention to her. "It's fine Vivian, she's keeping you safe." Jason replied in a calming voice. "Now, just sleep for a bit." He looked her directly in the eyes, invoking Sleep Magic. Vivian felt herself losing consciousness as she drifted off to sleep with a pleasant expression plastered upon her face. For once, she wasn't so scary...This was the Vivian Starrkewolfe who was the real deal; she wasn't hiding behind a terrifying mask anymore, and it was wonderful. Iris smiled contently. "Well, now that that's taken care of...what now?" She was totally dumbfounded; before something hit her. "Eureka! How about we try and get back to Guild Haven..." "Of course." Jason replied, beckoning Mary over to create water. "We're going to establish ourselves as a legitimate independent Guild." ---- "Ms. Tenjouin...I regret to inform you that Akatsuki defeated the Sky Slayer Army and Barakiel has been killed." A woman was on bended knee, reporting the previous events into a monitor that showed the face of Alexis Tenjouin. Alexis applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation, before muttering in fury, "Good God, I'm smack dab in the middle of idiotland! I can't take two steps without stepping in a pile of incompetent!" She really was, poor woman. She turned to Guran Doma. "...Alright, boss. What's next?" Guran Doma stroked his beard. "...It seems that Akatsuki will be a hindrance in our plans...as is that Kouga fellow. If worse comes to worse, Etherion will be deployed again. As for now, however, we must witness their next actions; we can't rush into this too hastily." "I can take care of that." A voice called from the shadows, before a young man in a dark cloak stepped forward. "Etherion is a drastic measure, best reserved for something more troublesome than an independent Guild. If you need someone to monitor the actions of Akatsuki, rely on me." Alexis' eyes widened. "....Wait, are you being serious? I told you before, I'm the only one who's able to get shit done around here-" Guran Doma silenced the witch. "Silence, Alexis. I have absolute faith in Bitfrost. Perhaps that he will be the one to take down Akatsuki...." Alexis snapped, "But sir, I-" Guran slammed his staff on the ground. "Tenjouin! I said silence!" Alexis immedately became absolutely quiet. "...Tch..."